


Fifty Shades of Dicks in Boxes

by christianmoengle (romansilver)



Series: 50 Shades Companion [3]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, hey finally an update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilver/pseuds/christianmoengle
Summary: Sonic gives Ana a birthday gift.





	Fifty Shades of Dicks in Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonicstasias (mattholomuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattholomuse/gifts).



> happy birthday matt!!! im sorry this is so late rip but i hope you enjoy it anyway. dedicated to leksi for running the chat and el for enabling our bullshit.

It was Ana’s birthday today, and Christian had to decided to spend the day, which isn't stated because the author is too lazy to look it up, having lunch with business colleagues that treated Ana as nothing more than Christian’s arm candy. They always had, and, watching the rain streak the window (Ana would have to call the window washer, Christian hated streaks and Ana didn't care enough about him anymore to do it herself), Ana wondered if they knew all along there was nothing behind Ana and Christian's relationship but a brief infatuation that would lead to nothing but a detached marriage. Looking at the grey clouds, Ana noted that even the world outside the chilly, monotone house that served as a perfect representation of her cold husband and dull life was nothing but fifty shades of grey.

Suddenly, a streak of blue cut through the slate colored landscape and the sound of impossibly fast footsteps upon asphalt startled Ana from her gloomy thoughts. She rushed to the door, nearly slipping on the stairs (seriously, who puts tiles on stairs?) in her rush to get to the door. When she arrived at the foyer, she flung open the large ornamental steel door to be greeted by a familiar blue hedgehog with a smug grin on his face that drove Ana absolutely wild. In his hands he was holding a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper, topped with a blue bow. A present. Ana stepped aside for him to enter her home.

“Eager as always, babe,” Sonic said, and Ana hurriedly smoothed herself down, trying and failing to hide how aroused his smug grin made her. “How about you open your present before we have the party?” he said with a cheeky wink, and Ana all but tore the box apart. Inside was the best present Ana could have asked for.

It was a royal blue dildo that perfectly matched the size and shape of Sonic’s own dick. Ana marveled at how perfectly matched it was. “It's my dick in a box,” Sonic said with a shit eating grin, and Ana rolled her eyes. “Where'd you get it?” she asked. Sonic shrugged. “I had it hand made from some shop called Oh Joy Sex Toy,” he said. “I think I've heard that name before,” Ana said. “I think we might have some of their products in our room.” Sonic raised an eyebrow, before shrugging again. “I promise, this one will make you cum like a freight train, baby.” Ana smiled. “I’ll put it to good use,” she promised, shivering when Sonic’s grin turned absolutely wicked. “Good,” he said. “But for now, I'll give you the real thing.”


End file.
